


For Lack of Better Words

by Fonbella



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/Fonbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grant is too nice to her and it only makes her feel even worse about the whole situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Lack of Better Words

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Prompt](http://fonbella.tumblr.com/post/86720723106).
> 
>  **Anonymous asked you:** A prompt for Grant and Viola: Viola comes back after a long trip to the Sinnoh region, and Grant is a little saddened by the fact she didn't take him with her since he's always wanted to see the Spear Pillar. In which she can't understand him being sad because it was for a photography job. You can pick how they make up!

Usually, it was Grant who showed up to visit her in Santalune city. Either that, or they would meet up in the Battle Chateau for what always turned out to be the greatest excitement the visitors could ask for. It was rare for Viola to actually find herself so far from home and in Grant’s house. In her hands she clutched the newspaper that had started it all and she couldn’t bring herself to look up at him.

She didn’t understand it, not at first. After coming back from Sinnoh, she continued frequenting the Battle Chateau for at least another two weeks before his absence finally started to bother her. But no one really knew where he was, only that he hadn’t appeared ever since she returned from abroad. She knew that could mean he hadn’t left Cyllage in a while.

His house was big, with too much space for only one person to live in. The glass walls granted a nice view of the ocean, where the waves came and went with a quiet stirr. Even in the dark of the night the beach looked beautiful, especially with the crescent moon shining bright from above. They were sitting on the couch, as they had done a couple of times before. But this time, he chose one end of it, and she sat by the other one. The distance between them was big enough that it annoyed her and she could feel the strings clutching at her heart.

“I think this will sound horrible at this point.” Viola swallowed dryly and took a deep breath before continuing. “But I still wish you had at least told me upfront what the problem was.

She wasn’t scared of Grant, has never been. It was what made their relationship so special. He was calm and collected, she was spirited and energetic - they fit like a glove and really, it was no surprise everyone came to watch their heated battles in the Chateau. Two fierce gym leaders fighting with everything they had, who wouldn’t want to enjoy that experience?

She really wasn’t scared of him by any means, but right now, she was frustrated. With him, with herself, with how big the whole thing got without actually having to.

Grant turned to face her and from the corner of her eyes she tried to find the hatred, the angry look, the hurt mistrust in his eyes, but surprisingly there was nothing. She was unsure of whether it made her feel better or not.

“I did.” He turned back to looking out the window, chin supported by his arm on the armrest. “You just didn’t understand.”

“But I told you, It wasn’t a tour, it was a job I had to get done.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to tell me that _before_ you left either.”

Viola let the paper rest on her lap and turned to face him. “I’m sorry for that, but please try to understand,” he chose that moment to face her and she risked getting closer. He didn’t seem to mind. “Everything happened so fast, I only found out about it from Alexa two days before the trip. And even then, Skyla arrived to get me on the same day I found out about it, because we had to stop in Unova for a night.”

Still observing her features, he sighed. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“Hm?” She blinked, trying to catch the soft changes in his feature.

“A job, I can understand.” Grant reached out and grabbed the newspaper from her lap. His eyes scanned the news and the cover picture, no doubt taken by her as the small letters on the side confirmed. “It makes me sad, a bit angry maybe, but that’s not your fault. I can understand that.”

She threw him a confused look and he offered the paper back to her. Taking it gently between her hands, she started thinking about his words, but they still didn’t make any sense. Did she say something bad?

“Then why--”

“But I wish I hadn’t found out about your trip to Spear Pillar through your sister’s newspapers either.”

Suddenly everything clicked in her mind. It hadn’t occurred to her to call Grant and tell him about the emergency trip after she came back. It hadn’t occurred to her that _of course_ he would read Alexa’s articles, he always did. After she came back and he disappeared (didn’t call, didn’t try to reach out to her), Viola knew something had been wrong and after he brought up the topic, she was sure it had been because of the trip.

“Oh.” Viola instantly felt bad about the whole situation. Her hands dropped to her lap and her unfocused gaze turned down, staring at anything but him. “Sorry, I didn’t, I didn’t think, I mean…” Sighing, she got up from the couch and turned back to walk to the entrance of his apartment. He probably felt that she was leaving because she could hear his steps approaching. “Yeah, that was crappy of me.”

She quickly grabbed her backpack on top of the dining table and waited by the entrance for him to open the door and kick her out. (Not that he would do that, she thought. He was too nice to ever do that to anyone, even if said someone had just been a terrible friend to him. Knowing that only made her feel worse about what she had done, or rather, what she had _not_ done.)

Grant stopped in front of her and put a hand on the doorknob. When he didn’t make any movements to turn the keys or to open it, Viola finally looked up at him. He seemed hurt, but far from angry.

“I’m not kicking you out, you don’t really have to go.”

She sighed, giving up. Grant was the most forgiving person she had ever met, there was no way she could have competed with him from the start. A small, tentative smile appeared on her lips as she said again “sorry.”

“Let me treat you to dinner.” He grabbed his coat from behind him and unlocked the door, opening it for her.

“Don’t give me that. My fault, I treat you.”

He chuckled and the sound made her heart flutter in delight. It was such an adoring sound.

“Whatever you say, missy.”

They both walked out and after closing the door, Grant brought an arm around her shoulders, leading her through the streets of Cyllage.

“Well, I guess I’m just going to use this whole incident as an excuse to have your sister give you another job in Sinnoh.” She pouted, but he simply winked and continued to guide her. “A nice job called vacations so you can make up to your boyfriend by bringing him to check out Spear Pillar with you.”

“Nice try.” She grinned and pinched the hand on her shoulder lightly. “But you’re not my boyfriend.”

Grant simply shrugged. “Can’t say I’m not trying.”


End file.
